


Late Arrival

by bearabees



Category: Moominvalley (Cartoon 2019), Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson
Genre: Breeding, Day Dreaming, M/M, Masterbation, Poutykins, Snufkin is grumpy and annoyed too, Snufkin's a wet sonovabitch, Some characters are just mentioned, ask to tag!, first heat, genderfluid snufkin, it's intense entering it, whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-30 20:51:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19035382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bearabees/pseuds/bearabees
Summary: Snufkin, however, also felt odd. It had started after feeling a small buzzing pool of warmth early that morning, but it had been brief, and he brushed it aside. As the day went on, he felt an itch begin to grow, occasionally a jab in his gut that had his breath hitching. Was he coming down with something? Oh he hoped not, he really wanted to make it to the Moomin house by night fall.





	Late Arrival

**Author's Note:**

> I can always make a version where Snufkin has a male anatomy, however, I'm also projecting myself onto Snufkin a bit here so I apologise if you came here for male anatomy Snufkin! I hope you guys enjoy and look forward to part 2~!

Winter. Definitely the opposite of spring. It was barren, cold, and too much for Snufkin to handle. He hated leaving Moomin but he just couldn't handle staying in one place when his motivation was asleep for the whole winter and the wind was nipping at his nose. It wasn't in his nature. He was glad it was almost over though, making his way back to Moominvalley and thinking of a new spring tune. 

Snufkin, however, also felt odd. It had started after feeling a small buzzing pool of warmth early that morning, but it had been brief, and he brushed it aside. As the day went on, he felt an itch begin to grow, occasionally a jab in his gut that had his breath hitching. Was he coming down with something? Oh he hoped not, he really wanted to make it to the Moomin house by night fall.

Moomintroll would be waiting for him in that little blue house he adored, He'd eating with them, and in the morning they would sit together on the lovely little bridge, he'd fish, Moomin would talk, and sometimes, they'd just sit in silence and enjoy each other's company as the water rushed calmly below them. He loved how compatible they were, it wasn't often he actually got tied down to one place like he did Moominvalley, but it was all because of Moomin, maybe a few select others like Moomin's parents and his sister's, but mostly Moomin. Absolutely not Sniff whatsoever.

He chuckled and then beamed as he went back to the thought of those beautiful sparkling eyes, excited for Snufkin and his return, blue like the gorgeous sky or the powerful ocean he loved to gaze at, with the strangely pleasant scent of sea salt and pine, and ready to curl up and enjoy the beginning days of spring with his favorite traveler. The thought of his most beloved things began washing over him. Happiness, longing, love, adoration, warmth. A warmth that was slowly starting to build from his stomach as though he held all the air in his lungs and his stomach was full of butterflies, fluttering up to break out.

Snufkin's knees wobbled as he slowly came to a stop by a tree, trying to catch his breath. His eyebrows furrowed as his lunch almost came up, gritting his teeth to keep it down. He only had a couple berries left, having intended on catching some fish tonight but suddenly, he wasn't so sure he would he able to given how quickly his body seemed to be going over the edge. Taking a heavy breath, weighed down with a hazy fog over his mind, Snufkin tried to focus on his walking, almost tripping over a root he could very clearly see. If he didn't shuffle his feet along, his world spun, as if he'd lost his footing already and was tumbling to the ground. He unlooped his tail from around his pants and used it for help with balance.

Near by, a small woodland creature was watching him intently, sniffing the air and chittering at him, along with some birds chirping and flying around his head. He felt another burst of warmth as the small critter jumped onto his hip, climbing up to his shoulder, bushy tail curling and caressing his face as the creature crawled under his chin to the other shoulder, tickling his heating skin and nuzzling against his cheek with it's own. How affectionate.

He closed his eyes and whimpered, imagining Moomin's soft paws cupping his cheek and moving to tilt his head up to look at him. Snufkin's eyes snapped open when his eyes met the Moomin in his thoughts. Eye's hungry and devouring, as if to swallow him up in the waves of his ocean and carry him out to sea. Snufkin let out a stammer of jumbled words to himself in utter embarrassment, and then a gasp, a shudder shocking through his whole body as he tripped and landed onto a bush, the critter jumping away and staring at him, giving him a couple nudges and sniffs to his sides. He opened his mouth to call for help, but realized it wouldn't help at all being in such a lonely part of the forest, snapping his lips closed. 

He trembled for a moment in the branches before hoisting himself up, ears straining at the distant babbling of water. It had to of been one of the waterfall's near the Lonely Mountains, meaning he wasn't too far from home. The warmth had died down to a tingling feeling, giving him a chance to slowly get up and make his way in that direction. The small critter attempted to follow but he snapped at it, causing it to flee. An upset Snufkin wasn't much fun, frustration flowing off of his shoulders like he was carrying a pack heavier then usual and mumblings growing more intense, and he certainly didn't want anyone invading his space until he figured out what was wrong with him, especially right now.

"Come on Snufkin, you and Moomin have only been together for 2 years now! We shouldn't be having th-those thoughts! Much too dirty, especially for Moomintroll!"he argued with himself, whimpering as the thought of Moomin's gaze made his knees weak again, but this time, accompanied by a slightly slick discharge pooling from-

"Oh. Oh no."

His eyes blew wide as he realized what was wrong with him, his chest heaving as he almost failed to keep his lunch in this time, almost like the discharge now wetting his under garments. He came around a corner and let out a groan that was a bit more sensual then he wanted it to be at the sight of the familiar waterfall, dragging himself to the waters edge and looking for the cave he knew was there, he'd stopped at these waterfall's many times and knew of their nooks and crannies, but with such a muggy head, it took him a bit longer to find this one's particular cave. He was crawling by the time he found it, feeling a new wave of heat beginning to crash over him.

Upon crawling into the cave, he sniffed and looked about lazily for anyone else, wanting the cave to himself before beginning to pull off articles of clothing. Hat. Scarf. Top. Magical bindings from the Witch. Pants. He decided to roll out his sleeping bag before stripping off his underwear, disgusted briefly at the sopping wet clothing as he shuddered from the wet peeling sensation, deciding this pair was far from saving as he tossed it to the side and grimacing from the soft wet sound as it hit the ground. He crawled over to the waterfall, quenching a thirst he didn't realize he had, somewhat helping his head until another round of heat hit him, assaulting his senses, finally letting out a long moan as he felt safer now, his sounds covered by the waterfall if someone was near. 

Once he was able to think a bit more, he pondered his situation. Snufkin couldn't believe that he was having a heat. In his early 20's. Most Mymble's and Mumriks had their heats or ruts within their 16 to 18 year marks, but this was shocking to the wanderer to say the least. He thought he turned out to be lucky and just not have either, but clearly, Nature had other plans for the winter vagabond. Oh dear, what was he gonna do about Moomin and getting back? He was in no state to be walking down to Moominvalley and Moomin would no doubt be worried about him, hopefully not till he's sick this time. Oh how he wished Moomin was here- No. What? That could be a very bad idea. What if Moomin found this gross and broke up with him? Surely the lovely and sweet dear Moomintroll wouldn't do that to him, would he? Did Moomin even understand heats?

As he thought, Snufkin writhed on his sleeping bag restlessly, his tail curling and flailing like a snake fighting for it's life on the ground, going limp, and then twitching at the end as he rolled onto his other side, letting out a couple mewls and murps of discomfort and heated thoughts as he unfortunately, wallowed in his own scent, confusion, and heat. He couldn't stop his mind from drifting to Moomin, wondering what his lovely friend was up to. But more importantly, to Snufkin in the moment, what he would do if he found out about Snufkin's heats. Or, if he was here right now, seeing him in this state.

Snufkin lay there before giving into temptation and mumbling with shame as he closed his eyes, imagining Moomin in the cave, a predatory gaze in his eyes as he stalks over, humming to Snufkin and telling him the obvious, that he seems to have a problem, probably triggering a small banter between the two, before jumping him and-

Snufkin let his head lull to the side as his body tensed up, tail curled, and a gratuitous amount of his ardor pooling under him, causing him to huff and whine at his attraction to Moomin. That was it, the itch became unbearable and begged to be scratched as he pressed his slick glossed thighs together. The friction was delicious, but it also pulled Snufkin in a direction he wasn't too thrilled about. Not that he wouldn't ever do it or get down to it eventually, but Snufkin didn't touch himself often, so experience in this field wasn't one he was familiar with, unlike his mother. Perhaps, if he did, he'd be able to make it to Moominvalley and talk to Moominmama, maybe she'd know what to do. That wouldn't be dangerous, would it? A small gasp fell from his worried lips as he crossed his legs just right, the lower a little bruised from fussing at it with his teeth. He needed to try for both his and Moomin's sake.

He took a moment of looking away, embarrassed as he ghosted his paw pads over the puffy, slick, heated flesh, rolling his hips up into his palm and gently cupping his mound with a soft moan before he split his middle finger off from the rest, dipping it into the wet folds of his sex. Stifling a small sound with a bite of his tongue, he started at his opening and gently brought his hand towards him, his neatly trimmed claws dragging against his messy sex. He closed his eyes and spread his legs, as he leaned back on his elbows to give himself more room. He pulled the finger up after delicately rubbing his clit, tail curling and flipping out erratically as he forced down another sob of pleasure as it shot through him as he tried to continue his administrations.

"O-Oh by my t-t-tail.."

He was absolutely shocked with the waves of pleasure that rocked through him, never having experienced such before. He added another finger after realizing one was hardly anything to him, gently pinching the small bud and gritting his teeth to prevent a gasp from getting out. Perhaps fingering himself was the best idea, he wasn't as sensitive there and these overwhelming feelings were a bit much, tears pricking the corner of his eyes. He slid his hand down, pressing down on the hood of his mound with a mewl before sliding a finger to rub against his opening, sliding the tip of his middle finger in and easing it in and out until he could pop his index in as well, hips rolling up to aid in his hesitance, making himself rub against his walls as he tried to move closer to where the itch was, curling his fingers and arching his back with a small keen as he brushed against a spot he'd not been aware of.

His hips stuttered up and he paused, softly huffing as he shifted, knowing just what he had to do to reach it now. Once on his back fully, he shifted his hips up and planted his feet down to lift them, burying his fingers into himself again with a gutteral sound of pleasure, letting his fingers twist and rub and squirm as he arched his back and bucked his hips to try and change the angle, keening as he rubbed the itch. Almost hyperventilating with pleasure as he was momentarily lost in the stimulation, he slammed his fingers in deeper and faster until suddenly, he moved his thumb to stimulate his clit, keening and tensing up as his tail and toes curling, thighs twitching, and small rolling whimpers falling from him as he let himself go limp on the cave floor, panting and gasping for breath as he basked in his release. He was so tired, having trouble keeping his eyes open. Sleep was very near for him, exhausted from pushing himself so hard to get here. He groaned and rolled onto his other side, towards the mouth of the cave, closing his eyes almost all the way. Wait, was that movement? Snufkin's tried to open his eyes wider, only seeing a white figure in the glow of his lamp.

"M-Moomin..?"he rasped out softly, before sleep overtook him.


End file.
